Totally Spies episode 202-204 Clones
by SteveG12358
Summary: During a party at Violet Vanderfleet's house, robot spy clones of the Spies arrive and say that they will destroy all evil in the world themselves. From this incident, Jerry was the one who made these clones so they can replace the original spies when something bad happens someday. But now those clones are evil and the original Spies and their friends must stop them.


Totally Spies episodes 202-204

FADE IN

INT. WOOHP BIOTECHNOLOGY LAB EVENING

In the WOOHP Biotechnology lab 3 scientist are writing down their notes on their clipboard while standing near 3 giant glass holding tubes bubbling.

Jerry came into the biotechnology lab and walk up to the scientist.

JERRY

So how is Project Replacement doing?

SCIENTIST 1

The clones are successfully growing and developing at a rapid rate.

JERRY

Excellent, now with these clones we won't worry anymore about finding replacements for Sam, Clover and Alex.

All of a sudden the power in the laboratory came off.

SCIENTIST 2

What happened?

SCIENTIST 3

Must be a short fuse or something?

JERRY

Check on it quickly I don't want Project Replacements to be over.

Suddenly Jerry's wallet rings and he takes it out from his coat pocket and looks at it.

JERRY

Well almost time, I better get ready for the party.

Jerry and the 3 scientist exited the biotechnology lab. As they are gone the lights in the biotechnology lab turn back on and 2 red glowing eyes appear in each of the 3 glass container tubes.

FADE TO

INT. THE SPIES PENTHOUSE LIVING ROOM EVENING SUNSET

In the Spies' penthouse in the living room the spies are wearing nice dresses with Sam holding a veggie tray and Alex holding a present box.

SAM

Alright are you ready for tonight?

CLOVER

Totally, I can show off the new perfume to Troy tonight.

SAM

Clover tonight is not about you it's about Violet Vanderfleet's full recovery at the WOOHP rehabilitation center.

ALEX

Which made Victor very happy. I hope that Violet likes our gift we got her?

CLOVER

If not that will be saved for Victor's future birthday present.

Suddenly the Spies are sucked up through the ceiling.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP JET MOVING

The Spies are sucked into the WOOHP jet and land onto the chairs.

CLOVER

Thanks for the pickup Jer.

JERRY

You're welcome this is the only occasion that I can do for you spies.

ALEX

What do you mean by only?

JERRY

You see since all of the other baddies lie about their rehabilitation we don't celebrate with a party of their rehabilitation, and so Violet is the only one.

CLOVER

So no other baddies got fully rehabilitated, just the one.

SAM

It seems like that. It just keeps us in business.

CUT TO

VANDERFLEET'S HOUSE GREAT ROOM EVENING LATER

At Violet Vanderfleet's house Violet is wearing a prefect dress and rushing to get things ready for the party. She puts a bow onto Penny's head and puts on some over mites on her hands and takes out the ketch out from the over.

INDY VENTOR

Violet please you need to relax, we will get the part ready before everyone gets here.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Sorry Indy, I guess I got caught up with all of this after my rehabilitation.

GIL OCEANS

So let us do the rest of the party.

GILLIAN OCEANS

While you relax.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

You're right, I just need to relax, and now let me check on Victor.

Violet goes upstairs to Victor's room. Suddenly the doorbell ringed and Penny opens the door and it was the spies and Jerry, Blaine, Britney, Dean, Stacy and Troy.

PENNY VENTOR

Spies, how good to see you again.

Penny hugs Clover with her face in her chest.

CLOVER

Hey you how's it going?

PENNY VENTOR

It's going great Violet is so nice for letting us stay here.

ALEX

We hope you had a good time here right?

PENNY VENTOR

Totally.

DISSOLVE TO

INT. VIOLET'S ROOM FLASHBACK

Indy opens the door to Violet's room and sees that Victor, Penny and Rex are sleeping with her in her bed.

RETURN TO SCENE

PENNY VENTOR

And now please come in the rest of the guest will come in very shortly.

CUT TO

INT VIOLET VANDERFLEET'S HOUSE VICTOR'S ROOM EVENING

In Victor's room Victor was sitting at the end of his bed with Rex lying on the floor watching Star Scouts.

TV ANNOUNCER (O.S)

(TV)

And now we return to the final episode of Star Scouts.

On the TV the Star Scouts are all gathered on the bridge.

STAR SCOUT MASTER JAX

Star Scouts I gather you all here for once thing and one thing only, we've face all types of enemies big, small, mean, evil, powerful and weak. But the only enemy we did not defeat is our selves.

STAR SCOUT TYLER

You mean the Cloneamolds are on the chip?

STAR SCOUT MASTER JAX

Totally.

The Cloneamolds come into the bridge with their forms lookalike the other Star Scouts.

STAR SCOUT MASTER JAX

Stand your grounds Scouts and now it's time for us to fight.

The Star Scouts and the Cloneamolds charge right at each other. Suddenly the TV turned off.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Mom that was the last episode of Star Scouts.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Sorry sweetie, but your friends are here for the party, oh ok.

CUT TO

INT. VIOLET VANDERFLEET'S HOUSE GREAT ROOM EVENING

In the great room Violet and Victor walk down into the great room, where all of the party guest are all here. Some of the Nexters, Poppy Junglelove, Normy, Dave and Mimi come up to Victor.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Hey Victor great party you have here.

STEWART DAYS

Totally man it's so good to see your mom again.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You guys stop going gaga over my mom.

DAVE CRUST

We can't help it dude, your mom is hot.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Well the Twister Twins' mom is hot too.

NORMY

Totally, but not the rehabilitated type.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Of you boys say the silliest things, and now you kids go play alright.

The Nexters kids walk upstairs to Victor's room. Then the Spies came up to her.

SAM

Hey Violet, we like to give this to you.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Oh wow how nice a present thank you.

Violet opens the box and reveals it is a #1 Mom Coffee Mug.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

A #1 Mom Coffee Mug, thank you never had this since I go all evil.

CLOVER

Please don't be evil again, your son won't like it.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

It doesn't matter I love it.

The Spies are relieved. Then Violet's sisters and brother came towards her.

POPPY VANDERFLEET

Violet, it's so good to see you again.

VICKY VANDERFLEET

Good thing you got out from your evil phase.

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

It's not a phase she just snapped when you had no boyfriend left.

INDY VENTOR

Well good thing she has one now.

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

You mean you the inventor, you got that right.

INDY VENTOR

And you're the only Vanderfleet without a girlfriend.

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

Easy for you to say, my other sisters don't have boyfriends.

POPPY VANDERFLEET

Apparently Chuck we are seeing people at this time, so bad luck for you.

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

You got that right, first I got kicked out from my apartment and now I live here with my sister and my nephew.

And then her psychologist BLACK in her 40's African American, nice, helpful, and smart wearing a purple work dress.

DR. TIANA BLACK

Hey there Violet, so how is my favorite petition doing?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I am perfectly great thanks to you Dr. Tiana. All you can do now is to help my brother.

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

Help with me, with what?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

You have been sleeping on my couch since you take care of Victor for me while I was in prison and now your apartment is being owned by someone else and now you live her for free.

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

Well you got that right.

On the couches in the great room the Nexter teens are sitting on it while enjoying snacks, while Silvana Saga was playing with her guitar.

STEVE SCHOONER

You brought your guitar along?

SILVANA SAGA

Um yeah, the scene wants music right, well I am giving it to them.

MIA KINGS

How about playing some party music since this is a party and all that.

SILVANA SAGA

Party music doesn't agree with me.

RANDY MASTERS

Could you play it for once since we are celebrating Violet's recovery?

SILVANA SAGA

Fine.

Silvana Saga jams onto her guitar playing party music.

RANDY MASTERS

Now that is how you start a party.

MIA KINGS

All we need now are some party games.

STEVE SCHOONER

I suggest spin the bottle.

AMY CHARLESTON

(blushes)

Um not that game, how about a different game, where does Violet keep the board games?

CUT TO

INT. VIOLET'S HOUSE UPSTAIRS VICTOR'S ROOM EVENING

In Victor's room the kids are playing some board games.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Thanks for playing some of my board games, they have never been used in a while.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

It's a good time now or never to play the game.

DAVE CRUST

I can't believe that this game goes up to 12 players and there are 12 of us here.

Normy rolls a die and it lands on 5. Normy moves his player 5 spaces and he picks up a card from the deck.

NORMY

(reading the card)

Your Star Scouts had been sucked into a wormhole and landed back in the prehistoric times go back to start.

(ask)

Does anyone wins at this game?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I don't know this game has never been open in years.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Well I am already bored of this board game.

TYLER TWISTER

I know I reather go down stairs and stare at Victor's mom.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Could you guys stop going gaga or my mom?

THOMAS TWISTER

We can't help it dude.

DAVE CRUST

She is hot man, is she really hot?

STEWART DAYS

Totally.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Could you guys just stop it?

All of the kids start to laugh.

CUT TO

INT. VIOLET VANDERFLEET'S HOUSE GREAT ROOM EVENING

In the great room Violet puts a potted weed onto the coffee table.

CLOVER

(ask)

What is that?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

It's a root in a potted plant.

SAM

We can see that but why did you put it there?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

To play a party game.

ALEX

What party game involves a weed?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Simple find out a way to pull the weed out of the pot.

TROY MIMZOA

Simple to pull it out with your hands.

Troy grab the weed and pulls it out, but the weed is still in the pot.

TROY MIMZOA

It's still in the pot.

BLAINE

I think you need some extra muscle on that one.

Blaine puts both of his hands on the weed and struggles to pull it out from the pot.

BLAINE

It's still in there.

BRITNEY

You need some help from the Monster Grip Hairclip.

Britney takes the monster grip hairclip out from her hair and wraps it on the weed. She pulls on the hairclip trying to make the weed to pop out from the pot, but the weed is still inside of the pot.

BRITYNEY

What give?

STEVE SCHOONER

How about some extra force.

Steve Schooner puts the potted weed under his armpit and struggles to pull the weed out from the pot.

RANDY MASTERS

How about you need some more force on it.

Randy struggles to pull the weed out from the pot with all 4 of his hands. Then Victor, Billy and Kitty come down from upstairs.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Mom, could we take some snacks upstairs please.

KITTY DIEON

(ask)

What are you doing?

RANDY MASTERS

Try to get this weed out of here.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

How about smash it with a hammer and pull the weed out from the dirt.

Randy put the potted weed on its side on the table. Billy takes out his hammer and swings it down onto the potted weed, but the pot didn't break.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

What gives?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

The key to pull out the weed is to don't use force. Show them Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Ok.

Victor pull the weed out from the pot without force.

CLOVER

That's it?

SAM

Looks that way.

All of a suddenly the front door breaks down to the floor. Then 3 shadowy figures came out from the front door and walk into the great room.

From the shadows from robot clones of Sam, Clover and Alex.

NORMY

They look like Sam, Clover and Alex.

AMY CHARLSTON

But who are they?

JERRY

They are robot clones of Sam, Clover and Alex.

THE SPIES

(together)

What?

CLOVER CLONE

Jerry is correct.

SAM CLONE

We are clones of yourselves.

ALEX CLONE

But now it's time for the old to be expired.

Suddenly all of the other robots break down through the ceiling and lands onto the ground. The Robots fire lasers right at them. Stacy, Normy, Jerry Indy, Violet, Penny and Chuck leap over the couch.

RANDY MASTERS

Everyone get down now.

Randy, Troy, Dean, Blaine, Britney, Silvana, Sam, Clover, Alex and Victor charge right towards the robots, as for Billy, Kitty and Amy leap over the couch and hide behind it. Behind the couch Billy has his face right on Violet's breast.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Does your mother know that you have your face in a woman's breast?

BILLY SLAPSTICK

No.

KITTY DEION

Enough talk we have to hide.

Sam throws a kick at an incoming robot and smash it into pieces and throws a punch at another one. Troy pulls out his samurai sword and swings it right at a robot slicing upward right down the middle, he throws a kick at another robot and throws an upward kick at another robot smashing it into pieces. Britney uses the monster grip hairclip and wraps it around the robots. Blaine kicks at the robots that are wrapped in the hairclip and they crash into the wall.

Dean dodges laser attacks from 2 other robots and throws 2 punches at each of them knocking them to the floor. Then suddenly the other kids come down stairs.

MIMI

(ask)

What's going on down here?

THOMAS TWISTER

Mimi look out.

The Twister Twins blow powerful winds out from their hands and blow away the robots out from the house. Clover blocks an attack from a robot and judo throws it onto the floor. She throws a back kick right at another robot and smashing it into pieces. Alex throws a split kick at 2 robots and making them hit the ground.

INDY VENTOR

You have to end this before this gets worse.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We're on it

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to grow out giant roots out from the ground and wrap them all around the robots. Silvana slash her guitar down for a strum and making all of the robots to power down. Randy takes out 5 swords out from his watch and leaps into the air and slices them and slices each of them into pieces.

The robot clones of the spies caught each of the swords and pushes Randy to the ground.

SAM CLONE

This is a warning to all of you.

CLOVER CLONE

Surrender now.

ALEX CLONE

Or face punishment.

The robot clones teleport out from the house.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP BIOTECHNOLOGY LAB EVENING LATER

At the WOOHP Biotech lab the pods where the spy clones are in are destroyed. Jerry has a worried and disappointed look upon his face.

SAM

Jerry what were you thinking.

ALEX

Totally, keeping robot clones of us from one of our previous missions.

NORMY

You girls had robot clones?

CLOVER

It's a long story.

BLAINE

But Jerry why had you been keeping this from us?

JERRY

Because I won't want you guys to know that someday Sam, Clover and Alex will leave and there will be a day that they won't come back to the spy life.

DEAN

Of course they will return to the spy life.

BRITNEY

Unless they are too busy with their normal life after college.

JERRY

That's the point in all of this. You three girls are my best spies so if you don't return I have these robot clones.

CLOVER

And as usual you don't tell us this at all. What kind of boss are you?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I am getting a bad vibe about this is that Victor needs to take a break from spying in all of this.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What?

INDY VENTOR

Your mother is right in all of this, she is just trying to protect you.

JERRY

In the mean time I would like Sam, Clover and Alex to search for themselves if you know what I am saying.

G.L.A.D.I.S

But before you go you need some gadgets.

Sam, Clover and Alex transform into their spy suits. G.L.A.D.I.S hands them their gadgets.

G.L.A.D.I.S

You'll be needing the One Punch Glove, the Laser Lipstick Light Saber, the Heavy Impact Protection Battle Armor, the Sonic Hearing and Disabling Ear buds, the Hologram Mode Ring, the Missile Launching Heal Boots, the Mist Rusting Hairspray, the Woohpatium Samurai Sword Force field Projection Ring, Flower Shape Exploding Throwing Stars and the Powerful WOOHPzoka.

ALEX

Thanks G.L.A.D.I.S

CLOVER

We will return to have a talk with our boss.

The Spy out from the lab and our through the ceiling.

CUT TO

EXT. SKIES OVER MACKER'S OLD LAIR EVENING

The Spies fly over the old lair of Macker. Sam opens her compowered and sees a red beeping dot on it.

SAM

This is the place where ourselves are here.

CUT TO

INT. MACKER'S OLD LAIR LABORATORY

They land into the laboratory and deactivated their jetpacks.

CLOVER

Does this place look familiar to you?

ALEX

Totally this is Macker's old lair. You know where he made evil clones of ourselves.

CLOVER

And where they frame us for the robberies of all of those banks.

SAM

But why are they doing here?

Suddenly they hear some voices downstairs.

CUT TO

INT DOWNSTAIRS OF LABORATORY.

The Spies walk down into the downstairs laboratory and hide behind some of the old crates.

SAM CLONE

Ourselves might be on to us. Trying to stop evil the old fashion way.

CLOVER CLONE

Not anymore, with us in charge we shall destroy evil no matter what.

ALEX CLONE

Either they are evil masterminds or regular people we must destroy all evil.

CLOVER

(ask)

What does that mean?

SAM

I see either people with bad personalities or they are just bad.

ALEX

But they can't hurt people either they are rude or just plan mean in all of that.

ALEX CLONE

That is the point.

The robot spy clones cut the crate the original spies are hiding behind.

CLOVER CLONE

You or in this case our old selves are foolish can't keep us with everything evil.

CLOVER

Hey we try our best to rid the world of evil, but evil keeps on coming, there is no end in set.

SAM CLONE

None then the less, we shall end evil for you.

ALEX

Or you can join us and end this evil phase of yours.

ALEX CLONE

Or we shall end you and end evil for you.

CLOVER

Over our dead bodies.

CLOVER CLONE

That will be arranged.

The Robot Clover Clone creates an energy sphere out from her hand and throws it right at the Spies. They dodge the attack and the sphere explodes onto the ground. Alex throws a punch at her evil clone, but her hand broke on impact of the body.

ALEX

Ouch that hurt.

ALEX CLONE

This is going to hurt too.

The Alex Robot Clone throws a punch at Alex and hitting her in the chest and making her skid across the floor and hit against the wall. Her eyes glow red and fires lasers right out from her eyes. Sam projects a force field out from the Force Field Projection Ring making the laser fire to bounce back from the Force Field.

The Sam Robot Clone throws a kick at Sam hitting her in the face and making her fall to the ground and making a scratch to appear on her face. Sam throws a punch at her, but her robot clone blocks the attack and throws a counter kick at Sam hitting her and making her slam onto the floor.

SAM CLONE

You really think that you can handle us?

SAM

We will see.

Sam throws rapid kicks and punches right at her robotic evil clone and throws kick at her face. She dodges all of the kicks and punches and throws a counter kick at Sam making her fly into the air and slam into the metal pillar.

Clover throws a punch at her robot clone. The Robot Clone Clover blocks the attack and grabs her arm and throws her onto the floor. She kicks Clover making skid across the floor and slam against the wall.

The Robot Clone Clover leaps into the air and transform her right arm into a sword and throws a downward swing at Clover. Clover takes out her Woohpatium Samurai Sword and blocks the attack and throws a kick at the evil Robot Clone of herself and throws a punch at it.

The Robot Clone Clover transform her arm into a whip and whips it right at Clover and causing some cuts to appear on her uniform.

CLOVER

Are you out of your mind?

CLOVER CLONE

You and your friends' end is here, where out maker created us.

The Robot Clover Clone transforms her arms into laser cannons and fire lasers out from them. Clover projects the Force Field out from her Force Field Projection Ring and blocks the attack. But the force of the laser blast pushes Clover backwards and making her skid across the floor and crash into some stacked crates.

Sam blocks a punch from her evil Robot clone and throws a counter attack right at her. The Robot Sam Clone blocks the counter attack and shouts out electricity from her arm and goes directly at Sam and shocking. The Robot Clone kicks Sam and making her launch across the room and slam against the wall.

SAM

You can shoot out electricity out from your arms?

SAM CLONE

I do more than that.

The Robot Sam Clone multiplies into 4 more clones of herself and fires electricity out from their hands directly at Sam. Sam leaps to dodge the attacks and throws Flower Shape Exploding Throwing Stars at her evil robot clone. Her robot clone's multiplied bodies combined back into 1 body and catches all of the throwing stars and throws them back at Sam.

Sam dodges the throwing stars and they explode on impact causing Sam to fly into the air and fall onto the floor.

The Robot Sam Clone picks her up into the air and electrocutes Sam and throws a punch at her hitting her in the face and knocking her onto the ground.

ALEX

I know one thing that robots are weaken to, and that's water.

Alex sprays water from the Mist Rusting Hairspray right at her evil robot clone, but she isn't effected by the mist. She zooms at Alex and kicks the hairspray out from her hand and throws 3 punches at her and making her fall onto the floor.

ALEX CLONE

It's my turn now, and I am turning up the heat.

The Robot Alex Clone fires flames out from her hands right at Alex. She dodges the attack and leaps right at her robot clone and throws a flying kick at her. The Robot Alex Clone fires lasers from her eyes at Alex hitting her and causing some of her uniform to burn off from her and making her fall to the floor.

Sam and Clover fall on top of her and the Spies all feel pain from the fighting.

CLOVER

I don't know why Jerry was thinking of making robot clones of our, but I feel tired from the fighting them.

SAM

We have one thing to do in a time like this, we have to retreat.

ALEX

Totally.

CLOVER CLONE

You're not going anywhere.

All of a suddenly the ceiling blow up and Britney, Blaine, Dean, Stacy and Troy lands down from the hole from the ceiling.

BRITNEY

These girls are coming with us.

BLAINE

You're not going to hurt our friends.

The Robot Clones of the spies fire lasers right from their eyes. Troy throws a smoke bomb onto the floor and smoke comes out from the ground and covers the area. The Robot Alex Clone blows away the smoke and the smoke is gone and the Spies and the others are gone.

CLOVER CLONE

Where are they?

ALEX CLONE

They're gone.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP JET MOVING LATER

In the WOOHP jet Troy, Britney and Stacy are wrapping bandages on the spies, while Jerry is flying the jet.

SAM

Thanks guys for saving us.

ALEX

Our clones are too powerful.

CLOVER

So how could we defeat them?

JERRY

I didn't program them to be this strong.

SAM

But the worst part is that they don't understand who is evil to just plain bad or do bad things.

STACY

So their minds didn't develop to understand that.

DEAN

We have to stop them right away.

TROY MIMZIA

No, not now we must find a safe place for Sam, Clover and Alex to heal.

BLAINE

I know a place right in Minnesota, where my Aunt and Uncle live.

BRITNEY

Minnesota huh, I can't wait to see your little cousins again

CUT TO

EXT. BLAINE'S AUNT AND UNCLE'S CABIN MINNESOTA SUN SET EVENING

The WOOHP Jet hovers down and lands near the cabin. They Spies and the others come out from the jet and walk up towards the front door. Blaine knocks on the door and BLAINE'S UNCLE in his 40's short brown hair, and blue eyes and AUNT long blonde hair and green eyes open the door and it was Blaine and the others.

BLAINE'S UNCLE

Blaine it's good to see you again.

BLAINE'S AUNT

What brings you here?

BLAINE

Uncle Conner, Aunt Page could we come in?

CUT TO

INT. BLAINE'S AUNT AND UNCLE'S CABIN LIVING ROOM EVENING

In the living room the Spies are sitting on 1 couch, Blaine and Britney are sitting on another couch with Blaine's Aunt and Uncle, Dean and Stacy are sitting on the floor and Troy and Jerry are leaning on the wall.

BLAINE

So we need to stay here for a while so our friends could heal.

BRITNEY

So could we stay here?

BLAINE'S UNCLE

Of course you can, but we want you to help out around the house in the time being.

BLAINE'S AUNT

Including with the kids.

ALEX

Of course we can we love kids.

Suddenly Blaine's 8 little cousins came running down from upstairs.

BLAINE'S LITTLE COUSINS

(together)

Blaine.

BLAINE

Hey guys good to see you again.

ALEX

Is this all of Blaine's cousins?

SAM

Did you know about this?

CLOVER

I simple ignore of knowing a guy and focus on their looks.

SAM

You really needed to pay attention to who you date.

TROY MIMZOA

At least she is dating me.

CUT TO

EXT. BEVERLY HILLS ELEMENTARY FRONT ENTRANCE DAYTIME SUNNY THE NEXT DAY

The next day at Beverly Hills Elementary School Violet drove up to the curve and park the car. She pass a lunch bag to Victor.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Alright Victor, here you go.

Victor has a sad face upon his face.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Now I know that you miss being a spy, being the sidekick to Sam, Clover and Alex. But they have trouble on their hands and so they need to handle this on their own.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Yeah, but I just feel left out with all of this.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Sam, Clover and Alex may be your partners and friends, but this time they are out on the hunt for themselves, so in the meantime hang out with your own friends your age.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Alright mom I will do that.

Victor hugs Violet and she kisses Victor on the forehead. Victor leave the car with his backpack on his back and his lunch bag in his hand. Violet drove off away from the school. Billy, Stewart, the Twister Twins, Kitty, Poppy, Gill, Gillian, Mariama, Mimi Normy and Dave came up to Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey Guys.

NORMY

What's up Victor, hey is that a kiss mark from your mom.

DAVE CRUST

Lucky.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Could you guys stop going gaga over my mama?

BILLY SLAPSTICK

We can't help it dude, your mom is so hot.

STEWART DAYS

You think she is hot wait till you see my mom.

CUT TO

INT. BEVERLY HILLS ELEMENTARY SCHOOL CLASS ROOM DAYTIME LATER

In the classroom Victor is sitting in the middle of the classroom at his desk, Normy and Billy are sitting right behind him.

FEMALE TEACHER (O.S)

Alright kids please turn your text books to page 20 and let's get started.

Victor and the other kids take out their textbooks. Then suddenly a picture falls out from Victor's pencil case and Victor picks it up from the floor.

VICTOR'S P.O.V

Victor sees himself in the picture with Sam, Clover and Alex.

BACK TO SCENE

NORMY

You miss them too?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Totally.

NORMY

You are lucky to be my cousin's sidekick, I want to be her sidekick.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You won't survive 10 seconds as their sidekick.

CUT TO

INT. BLAINE'S UNCLE AND AUNT'S CABIN GUEST ROOM DAYTIME LATER

Back at Blaine's Uncle and Aunt's place Blaine finishes tying up his shoeless. He puts his foot down onto the floor.

BLAINE

So how is everyone today?

BLAINE'S AUNT

Well some of your friends are very quiet this morning.

BLAINE'S UNCLE

Apparently they don't want to talk to each other.

BLAINE

Well apparently due to the incident last night.

BLAINE'S AUNT

Please tell me Blaine why did you break up with Clover?

BLAINE

(Explains with his face out the window.)

I broke up with her because we are at a long distance relationship, and want to tell her in the time being but now I meet Britney while I was in Australia and we are in love even since.

CUT TO

EXT. BLAINE'S UNCLE AND AUNT'S CAIN BACKYARD DAYTIME SUNNY

In the backyard Sam and Stacy, are helping some of the kids with their homework, Alex and Britney are playing jump rope with the other girls and Troy and Dean are painting the walls of the outside of the cabin. Then Blaine come out into the backyard.

Clover and Jerry are cutting wood for firewood.

JERRY

Are you sure you are able to cut wood with those broken bones of yours.

CLOVER

As if, I broken many bones and many nails during our missions.

Clover chops the wood in half with her axe.

JERRY

Throughout your missions you breaks a lot more nails, when I think about.

CLOVER

Oh as if, were you spying on us as always.

JERRY

Of course

CLOVER

You just can't stop us going on more missions.

Jerry chops the log of wood with his axe.

JERRY

Of course, you 3 are my favorites.

CLOVER

As if why, we can't handle our cloned selves, and why did you clone us without our permission.

JERRY

Because you might leave the spy life one day and you will never come it you know what you mean.

Clover cuts the wood in half with the axe.

CLOVER

Wait you mean we won't come back alive?

JERRY

Yes of course.

SAM

Jerry how could you, we always come back alive.

ALEX

But now you made robot clones of ourselves who are trying to kill us.

JERRY

I know, but when these clones replace you and soon your legacy will continue.

Clover rips a piece of wood in half with her bare hands.

CLOVER

Every time we go on a mission we risk everything for our survival, and sometimes one of us gets in the crossfire.

ONE OF BLAINE'S COUSINS

(ask Blaine)

Blaine is Sam, Clover and Alex going to be beaten?

BLAINE

No it's not that, it's just that WOOHP has a problem now.

STACY

Now with us here, and the Sam, Clover and Alex clones on the loose who are going to stop them in the time being?

DEAN

(explains)

The Nexters are handling all of that.

TROY MIMZOA

With them keeping watch on the clones, they must be careful.

BRITNEY

You're right, the clones are more advance then the regular spies.

CUT TO

INT. MACKER'S OLD LAIR LABORATORY LATER

In Macker's old lair the clone spies are right up at the monitor with the Sam Clone typing down on it.

CLOVER CLONE

Sam Clone find out where is the closet villain so we can take it down.

SAM CLONE

According to my calculations the closet villain so fare is a woman named Mandy.

ALEX CLONE

Research everything about her and we shall eliminate her.

All of Mandy's information appeared on the monitor.

SAM CLONE

According to the research she live in Beverly Hills and attends Malibu University.

CLOVER CLONE

Beverly Hills that is where our former selves are.

ALEX CLONE

And including our creator who is locked in the containment facility at WOOHP. When we get her, we shall free our creator and get the other baddies free from there.

SAM CLONE

Alex Clone has a point in that. According to my calculations we shall eliminate them and the remaining baddies on WOOHP island prison.

CLOVER CLONE

Which means no more baddies, and while we are at that we shall capture more bad people in the world.

ALEX CLONE

Agreed.

The Spy Clone blast off into the air and out through the ceiling.

CUT TO

EXT. STREETS OF BEVERLY HILLS DAYTIME LATER

The Clone robot spies land on the rooftop of one of the buildings in Beverly Hills. Their eyes glow red to scan the area.

At a Pizza Stand the pizza chef gives the customer a pizza with fish on it. The customer got mad by the pizza.

CLOVER CLONE (O.S)

Pizza Chef giving customer wrong pizza, the customer got angry at him, both evil.

A High School Jock walks by a harmless school nerd. The Jock gives him a wedgey and laugh at him.

SAM CLONE (O.S)

High School jock humiliates boy with wedgey, he is evil.

Then Mandy and Trent walks down the street with Trent holding a lot of shopping bags for Mandy.

ALEX CLONE

I have found the girl named Mandy

CLOVER CLONE

Let's get her.

They grab the pizza chef, the customer and the high school jock. Then they land in front of Mandy and Trent.

THE CLONED SPIES

Mandy, you're coming with us.

MANDY

Why are you losers doing here and what is with those outfits.

The robot clone Spies pull off their flesh off from their faces and revel their robotic skulls. Mandy and Trent freak and Trent drop Mandy's bags and ran off as fast as her can

MANDY

(shouted)

Wait. Come back here Trent.

The Robot Clone Spies put their flesh back onto their faces and grab Mandy. Suddenly Randy, Steve, Silvana, Stewart and Mariama leap down from the rooftop of the building.

RANDY MASTER

You imitators are coming with us.

MANDY

Wait imitators. I knew it they are aliens after all.

STEVE SCHOONER

They are not aliens they are robot clones.

MARIAMA

Now we have to take them down for good.

SAM CLONE

We have no time for this, we have other villains to terminate and release the other villains.

STEWART DAYS

Not on our watch.

Stewart fires yellow lasers from his gauntlets right at the clones. The Robot Clover Clone projects a force field out from her hands and reflect the laser blast off from it and making the laser blast to hit a parked car making it explode.

Steve takes out his pirate laser sword and blunderbuss out from his pockets. Silvana goes into her fighting stances and Randy takes out his swords and sais out from his watch and go into his fighting stances.

The Robot Clone Spies multiple themselves into threes and their multiplied bodies blast off into the sky.

RANDY MASTERS

(into his ear com)

Team 2 they are on your way.

BILLY SLAPSTICK (V.O.)

Seriously you are calling us team 2.

RANDY MASTERS

(into his ear com)

Not now, get ready when they arrive.

THE CLONED SPIES

(together)

There is no way that you are going to stop us from completing our mission.

STEVE SCHOONER

Bring it on imitators

Steve Schooner fires lasers out from his blunderbuss right at the robot clone spies. They rapidly dodge the blast and came right up towards them. Stewart fires lasers out from his gauntlets right at them, but they dodge the attacks and throws kicks at Stewart hitting him and making him fall to the ground.

Randy swings his swords and sais at them. The Cloned Clover block the attack with her sword arm and throws a counter attack at him. Randy dodges the counter attack and throws a counter kick at the Cloned Clover and making her fall onto the ground. Silvana slashes down onto her guitar making a shockwave out from the guitar and hitting the robot cloned spies and making them fly backwards into the air slam onto the ground.

MARIAMA

My turn

Mariama fire gravity lasers out from her gauntlets and making them float into the air. Steve fires lasers from his blunderbuss right at them. Suddenly the Robot Clone Spies teleport from the laser blast and the laser blast hit one of the buildings. People run for their lives from the debris.

CLOVER CLONE

Our turn.

The Robot Clone Spies fire lasers right from their eyes at them. Randy reflects the laser fire off from his swords and sais making the laser fire hit the buildings and cars making them explode. Randy leaps into the air and throws a downward flying kick right onto the Robot Clone Spies hitting Clone Alex and making her fall onto the ground. She picks up a bus and throws it right at Randy.

Silvana fires electricity out from her guitar and hitting the bus making it explode into pieces. Randy leaps through the smoke and throws a downward slash right onto Clone Alex. She dodges the attack and fire lasers from her eyes at Randy. Randy dodges the attack and throws a kick at her hitting her in the face. Randy switches his swords for clubs out from his watch.

Steve swings his laser pirate sword right at Clone Clover. She dodges the attack and grabs him by the throat and lifted him up into the air. Steve transforms his laser pirate sword into a blunderbuss and fire a laser beam out from it right at Clone Clover's face. When the smoke is off from her face, her face doesn't have a scratch.

She throws Steve down onto the ground making him skid backwards. Steve fires a grappling hook out from his blunderbuss and making it wrap onto Clone Clover's legs. He pulls her onto the ground and Silvana fires electricity out from her guitar right at Clone Clover. Clone Clover breaks free from the grappling hook rope and reflects the electricity right back at Silvana and shocking her.

SILVANA SAGA

Ahhh!

Clone Clover grabs her guitar and swings it at Silvana hitting her in the face and making him fall to the ground. Steve turns his blunderbuss into a laser pirate sword and swings it right at Clone Clover cutting off her arms. Suddenly her arms regenerate and fire lasers from her eyes right at Steve. He dodges the attack and throws a punch at Clone Clover hitting her in the face. He combines his two laser swords into a bigger pirate laser sword.

Clone Clover rushes right at Steve and kicks the laser pirate sword out from Steve's hands. She throws a punch at Steve and making him fly right into a tree and making it snap in half and fall to the ground.

MARIAMA

Stop this now.

Mariama fire gravity lasers from her gauntlets and Stewart fire sun lasers from his gauntlets right at Clone Clover. Clone Clover transforms her arms into maces and swings her arms directly at them. They dodges the attack and Mariama fires a gravity laser at a gas truck and making it float into the air and throws it down onto Clone Clover. She leaps out of the way as the gas truck falls onto the ground and making it explode.

CLONE CLOVER

It's time for you 2 to surrender.

Clone Clover transforms her arms into laser cannons and fire lasers right at Stewart and Mariama. Mariama projects a force field out from her gauntlets and reflect the laser blast off from the field. Suddenly Clone Clover breaks upward out from the ground underneath their feet and grabs Stewart and Mariama and lifted them up into the air. Stewart fires a flash of light from his gauntlets.

Clone Clover was blinded by the light and throws Mariama and Stewart into the wall.

STEWART DAYS

I am in so much pain.

RANDY MASTERS

You guys rest I will take care of them.

Steve, Silvana, Stewart and Mariama clear the area and Randy goes into his fighting stances. The Robot Clone Spies rush right up at Randy. Randy swings his clubs right at them and hitting them and making them crash into a parked bus.

He switches his clubs back into his watch for samurai swords. The Robot Clone Spies stand up off from the buss.

RANDY MASTER

I will make sure that everyone evil is finished and that includes you.

THE CLONED SPIES

We will see about that.

The spy clones zoom right at Randy. They throw punches right at him, but Randy blocks the punches with his swords and head butts Clone Clover and kicks away Clone Sam and Alex. Randy runs right up at them and swings all 5 of his swords at them making cuts appear on their uniforms.

But their cuts on their uniform heal quickly. Randy was surprise and throws a smoke bomb onto the ground. Smoke comes out from the smoke bomb and Randy appeared behind the robot spy clones and swings his 5 swords right at them. The robot spy clones caught each of the sword blades and throws Randy onto the ground.

They transform their arms into weapons and fire lasers right down onto Randy. Randy backflips to dodge the attack and throws throwing stars at the clone robot spies. The Clone robot Spies caught the throwing stars and throw them right back at Randy.

Randy block his own throwing stars from hitting him and runs up right at the Robot Clone Spies and swings his swords right at them and they all clash swords at each other causing sparks to come out from the weapons and swords.

The Robot Clone Spies throw kicks at Randy hitting him and making him hit against the wall of a building. Sam Clone kicks all of Randy's swords out from all 4 of his hands and the one in his mouth causing blood to come out from his mouth and hands.

RANDY MASTERS

Alright ladies now it's personal.

Randy takes out 4 chainsaws out from his watch and a kanabo in his mouth.

SAM CLONE

A ninja using chainsaws, how foolish.

Randy activates his chainsaws and leaps into the air and swings his chainsaws right at the Robot Clone Spies. He cuts them right in half with his chainsaws but their cuts are quickly healed and gone. Randy swings his kanabo at each head of the Clone robot spies hitting him and making cuts to appear on their faces. But their cuts quickly disappear and kick his chainsaws out from his hands and they smash onto the ground.

Randy grabs his kanabo out from his mouth and swings it at the Robot Clone Spies. Clone Clover caught his kanabo and crushes it right his bare hands. Randy throws kicks and punches at the Robot Clone Spies hitting each of them and then the Robot Clone Spies dodge the attack and throws kicks at Randy hitting him and crashing him through the brick wall.

RANDY MASTERS

I will never stop even if I have broken bones.

ALEX CLONE

You fool stay down you already have broken bones.

RANDY MASTER

Fine.

The Robot Clone Spies blast off into the air.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP MAIN LOBBY

Some of the other WOOHP agents fall onto the floor after being hit by the lasers from the Robot Spy Clones. The Robot Spy Clones fire lasers out from their eyes as Billy, Amy, Kitty, Gill, Gillian, Mia, the Twister Twins and Victor are behind. Mia and Amy fire lasers right at them.

Suddenly the original Robot Spy Clones crash down through the ceiling and land down into the lobby and their clone bodies disappear. The Robot Spy Clones walk forward towards from.

MIA KING

Who the heck are these posers?

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Robot Clones of Sam, Clover and Alex. I wasn't paying attention to them at first, because of Ms. Vanderfleet.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

For the last time you guys stop going gaga over my mama.

THOMAS TWISTER

We can't help it man, she is so hot.

TYLER TWISTER

But now it's time for cool these girls off.

The Twister Twin blow cold winds out from their hands right at the Robot Spy Clones freezing them in ice. The Robot Spy Clones break free from the ice.

CLOVER CLONE

Foolish kids, time for you to suffer.

The Robot Spy Clones fire lasers out from their eyes right at the debris. They got out from the laser fire and Amy and Mia fire lasers right back at them. Alex Clone extents her arms and to knock their laser blaster out from their hands. Mia runs up right at them and throws a punch at Alex Clone hitting her and judo throws Clover Clone to the floor.

Sam Clone uses her telekinesis to raise her in the air and throws her against the wall. She transform her arms into laser cannons. Kitty cuts her laser cannon arms off from her and throws an uppercut punch at her in the face. She kicks her in the chest and knocking her against the ground, but she leap up off from the ground and go back into her fighting stances. Sam Clone snaps her fingers and shocks Kitty and making her fall to the floor.

Mia and Amy run right at the Robot Spy Clones and throws kicks at them hitting them and making them walk backwards. They block the other attacks from them. Clover Clone head butts Mia in the head and throws her onto the ground. Amy throws a flying jump kick at Clover Clone and blows bubbles out from her mouth making the bubble wrap around the Robot Spy Clones. They break free from the bubble net and throws punches right at Amy. Amy dodges the attacks and throws kicks at them and hitting them in their sides. The Robot Spy Clones throw kicks at Amy and hitting him and making him fall onto the floor.

Clone Clover transforms her left arm into a buzz saw. Billy throws a pie right behind her. She turns her head to Billy and her eyes glowed red and fires laser right at Billy. The Ocean twins step in and reflect the laser fire back at them with their unbreakable skin and they throw counter kicks at her, but she caught their attacks and throws them against the walls.

THE CLONED SPIES

Enough of this.

The Robot Spy Clones fire electricity out from their bodies hitting, Billy, Gill, Gillian, Mia, Amy and Kitty. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to grow the Shield it-fomisted out from the floor and reflecting the electricity off from it.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I agree.

Victor grows the EMPtricks out from the ground and activates making the robot spy clones to power down. Suddenly the Robot Spy Clones power back up again.

SAM CLONE

We don't have time for this.

CLOVER CLONE

I and Clone Alex will take care of the others while you catch all of the inmates.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I don't think so.

(to the Twister Twins)

Thomas Tyler could you take care of these posers so I can stop Sam's evil clone.

Sam Clone zooms down the hall to the containment facility and Victor follows her down the hall. Clone and Alex Clone fire electricity out from their hands right at the Twister Twins. The Twister Twins blow the electricity away from them and flies right at them and throws flying jump kicks and hitting them. The Robot Spy Clones of Clover and Alex transform their arms into swords.

They rush right up at the Twister Twins, but the Twister Twins levitate in the air to dodge the sword swings. They blow winds out from their hands to blow the clones in the air and hitting upward in the ceiling. They leap off from against the ceiling and fire laser cannons downward right onto the Twister Twins. The Twins dodge the attacks and fly upward at the clones. The Clones transform their arms into giant robot arms and hit right down onto the Twister Twins hitting them and making them fall down onto the ground.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP CONTAINMENT FACILITY

Robot Clone Sam breaks down the door to the containment facility and walks into the center of the Containment facility.

MACKER

What is this?

SAM CLONE

Gratings Master you don't recognized me, but I am a Sam of Sam the spy of WOOHP your creations, but more advance

Sam Clone throws metal balls upward in the air and the metal balls all suck all of the inmates in the containment facility into the balls. Victor came into the facility just too late.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh no I am too late.

SAM CLONE

Boy you can't beat me and my companies we are unstoppable.

Then the Robot Spy Clones of Clover and Alex came into the facility. Victor goes into his fighting stances and a big bud came up and covers his body and Victor transform into his Force of Nature mode. The Robot Spy Clone rush right up towards Victor. Victor dodges all of their attacks at rapid speed. Victor fires razor sharp leaves out from his branches right at the spy clones hitting them and making cuts to appear on their bodies.

Victor grows the Cannonballist Firarist out from the ground and fires a cannon ball out from the plant and hitting the Robot Spy Clones and making them crash at the wall. They come out from the smoke and their cuts hail rapidly fast and rush right up towards Victor. Victor made his fist glow green and throws a single punch at each of the incoming Robot Spy Clones, but they are still standing.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

How did you guys get so advance?

CLOVER CLONE

The leader of WOOHP known as Jerry take some of the last remaining clones made by our creator to WOOHP.

ALEX CLONE

He experimented on us to see how fare to evolve us and soon we became more advance from his experiments.

SAM CLONE

Soon after we evolve ourselves and lust we become more powerful than ever before.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Looks like I have use my full power to beat you guys.

A giant bud covers up Victor and Victor transforms into his Vanderfleet Force mode and go into his fighting stances. The Robot Spy Clones rush right up at Victor. Victor throws an uppercut punch at each of them and then judo throws them onto the ground.

Victor grows giant weeds out from the ground and wrap them around and lifted them upward in the air. Victor leaps into the air and fires razor sharp leaves at them hitting them and then Victor throws the spy clones onto the ground and smashing them against the hard floor.

Victor runs up right up towards them. Suddenly the Robot Spy Clones grow bigger and break free from the weeds. Their arms and legs transform into weapons and swings all of them right at Victor. Victor dodges all of the weapon swings and grows the Arrowita Shootina out from his wings and fire arrows right at the Robot Spy Clones.

The arrows break on impact as they hit the Robot Spy Clones.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

They are getting bigger and bigger at the minute, I got to get them out to somewhere where me and they won't do any damage.

Victor made giant roots out from the ground and wraps them around and he and they transport underground through the roots.

CUT TO

EXT. NEVADA DESSERT DAYTIME

They break out from the dessert ground and Victor throws the giant Robot Spy Clones onto the ground. The Robot Spy Clone fire lasers out from their eyes right at Victor. Victor blocks the attacks with his green angel wings as shields. Victor flies into the air and flies right towards the giant spy clones.

They smack Victor down onto the ground and transform back into their normal bodies and walk towards Victor.

Victor uses the Clone-to-mist-o-matic to copy himself 6 times and so did the Robot Spy Clones. They charge at each other and a giant dust cloud came out from nowhere. The Robot Spy Clone fire lasers at Victor's clones hitting them and making them turn into leaves. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to make a giant leave tornado and throws it right at the Robot Spy Clones.

They got sucked into the tornado and Victor grows the Missilist-o-floorist out from the ground and fires missiles right at the Robot Spy Clones and hitting each one of them and fall onto the ground.

The Robot Spy Clones came off from the ground and walk forward towards Victor. Victor starts to heavily breathe and sweat came down from his forehead.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

There is no end to these clones.

THE SPY CLONES

(together)

Foolish boy you can't defeat us.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I won't give up. All of my friends had fallen all because of you and now it's time for me to stop all of you.

THE SPY CLONES

(together)

Bring it on boy.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Don't mess with a Vanderfleet if you do you get the roots?

Victor grows the Boxing Glove-it-Blizzardist out from the ground and made it glow green. The Boxing Glove-it-Blizzardist throws 1 million punches at the Robot Spy Clones at once making the entire ground to shake and crack underneath. The Robot Spy Clones break out from the plant and land onto the ground.

Victor got mad and his entire body glows green and leaps right at the Robot Spies. They punch Victor right at him. Victor blocks the punch and throws counter punches right at them and making them fall onto the ground.

Their eyes glow red and fire lasers right at Victor. Victor counters the attack with his Nature's Force Beam blast out from his hands right at the Robot Spy Clones hitting them and making them skid backwards a little bit.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

There. It's over.

As the smoke clears the Robot Spy Clones walk forward right towards Victor. Victor comes up off from the ground and suddenly the Robot Spy Clones throws punches at Victor. Victor dodges the punches rapidly fast while heavily breathing. Suddenly he got hit by the punch from Clone Clover and making him fly backwards and skids across the ground.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(heavily breathing)

I can't stop them on my own. And the others are badly injured from them. I have to get to Sam, Clover and Alex and the others, but where are they?

Victor pinches a piece of grass on the ground and closes his eyes

VICTOR'S P.O.V

Through the plant vision, Victor sees the Spies and the others at Blaine's Uncle and Aunt's place where they are having dinner.

BACK TO SCENE

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(heavily breathing)

They are at some log cabin. Got to get there and quick.

Clone Clover kicks Victor in the chest making him skid across the ground. Victor raises his hand, Clone Clover stomps on it making Victor scream.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(screams)

Ahhh!

SAM CLONE

Foolish boy, you can't escape from us.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

There is one way.

The Hyperighty-Destructo grows out from the ground and grows up to 8 stories. The Robot Spy Clones step backwards and Victor uses his plant portation powers to dig underground.

The Hyperighty-Destructo blows up and burns the Robot Spy Clones and blows them away. Fire came out from the flower and the Robot Spy Clones walk out from the fire and their robot bodies are reveled. Their burns heal quickly and their eyes glow red.

ALEX CLONE

Well, looks like the boy has escape.

CUT TO

INT. BLAINE'S UNCLE AND AUNT'S CABIN DINING ROOM EVENING LATER

In the dining room Sam, Alex, Britney, Blaine, Dean, Stacy, Troy and Jerry are eating with Blaine's aunt and uncle at the adult table, while Clover was eating dinner at the kids table.

BLAINE'S AUNT

Are you sure you feel more comfortable sitting here with us Clover?

CLOVER

As if after the secrets Jerry won't tell us, I am perfectly fine here.

BLAINE

Well you better watch out for some food flinging.

Then one of Blaine's boy little cousin fling food into Clover's face.

CLOVER

Thanks for the warning.

Suddenly knocking came from the front door.

BLAINE'S UNCLE

And who could that be at this hour.

Blaine's Uncle Conner stand up off from the table and walk up towards the front door. He opens the front door and Victor collapsed to the floor. The spies gasped.

SAM

Victor why are you doing here?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Girls, please help us, your robot selves are too strong.

The Spies have shock faces upon their faces.

FADE TO

INT. WOOHP'S INFIRMARY THE NEXT DAY

In WOOHP's infirmary the Nexters are in their sick beds with band aids and bandages wrap around them.

Stacy puts some ointment onto Kitty's back. Kitty leaps out of bed and starts to scratch Stacy.

STACY

Hey, hey take it easy Kitty.

KITTY DEION

Sorry but that stings.

TYLER TWISTER

At least you're not sharing a bed.

THOMAS TWISTER

Quit pushing.

TYLER TWISTER

No you quit pushing.

SAM

You boys both stop pushing each other, your injuries will get even worse.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

If only my mommy is here to kiss my boo boos.

RANDY MASTER

Sorry pal, your mom isn't here.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

But Victor's mom is here she could kiss it.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Stop going gaga over my mama.

STEWART DAY

We can't help it dude she's too hot.

Violet slaps Victor in the face.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey, what was that for?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

For facing against over powered clones of Sam, Clover and Alex are too strong.

PENNY VENTOR

I'm scared daddy.

INDY VENTOR

I know Penny.

BRITNEY

What do we do to stop them?

DEAN

It was Jerry's idea to make clones of Sam, Clover and Alex he might have an idea.

JERRY

I'm sorry but due to their advance skills there is no way to stop them.

SAM

Perhaps there is, Macker, he is the one who have the idea to make clones of us he might have something to do with it.

ALEX

But where is he?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

During my fight with your evil twins, one of them release metal balls and make all of the baddies disappear, evil some of the other Nexters' parents.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Oh no mommy.

MARIAMA

My Aunt.

MIA KING

My dad.

RANDY MASTERS

Who cares my dad is better off without me and my mom.

Suddenly G.L.A.D.I.S came into the room.

G.L.A.D.I.S

Jerry I have some bad news, people around the world are suddenly disappearing.

JERRY

Oh my.

CLOVER

What is our evil selves who are doing that?

TROY MIMZOA

We can't have those doppelganger from doing more damage from kidnapping other people who are bullies, rude, mean or just made bad choices.

DEAN

It's only us now, we have to stop your evil clones.

STACY

But we don't know where they are at the time.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I can look.

Victor pinches his fingers on a potted flower and closes his eyes.

VICTOR'S P.O.V PLANT VISION

Victor sees that the spies' evil clones are at WOOHP island prison along with other people, the baddies and Mandy.

ALEX CLONE

Are all the people present and accounted for?

SAM CLONE

Absolutely.

CLOVER CLONE

Prefect, with no one else to stop us from cleansing the world of the evil.

BACK TO SCENE

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I see them, they are at WOOHP island prison with some other people including the prisons and Mandy.

BLAINE

Why are they doing there?

JERRY

They want to get rid of all evil in the world, but in a painful way.

BRITNEY

But who are we going to stop them?

SAM

We have to stop them whatever we can.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

If you guys are going to stop them count me in.

CLOVER

As if you're staying here with the others.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

No way besides, I have a healing factor.

EVERYONE

(together)

What?

Victor's body glows green and his injures are all healed.

CLOVER

Did you just do that?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Of course he did, one time his arm broke when he was 5 and his arm quickly healed in no time.

ALEX

Alright so must for mother of the year.

JERRY

It's not a good time to talk we have to stop those spy clones once and for all.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

We will stay here to take care of everyone.

INDY VENTOR

While you guys stop your evil selves and save the world.

The Spies, Britney, Blaine, Dean, Stacy, Troy, Jerry, G.L.A.D.I.S and Victor run out from the room.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Um Ms. Vanderfleet could you kiss my booboo.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (O.S)

I heard that.

CUT TO

EXT. WOOHP ISLAND PRISON COURTYARD DAYTIME

At the WOOHP Island prison all of the prisoners, including regular people and Mandy are wrapped in rope and look nerves and worried.

MANDY

(ask)

So what is this losers and what is with those glowing red eyes.

CLOVER CLONE

We told you this before, but we are the clones of your spy companions.

MANNY WANG

Clones, as if.

MACKER

It's true they are clones.

ALL OF THE PRISONERS

What?

MACKER

Yes I made these clones of the spies you know to hate to rob every bank in the world.

PRISON 1 (O.S)

You should've said that earlier man.

PRISON 2 (O.S)

You are those girls creators do something.

PRISON 3 (O.S)

I don't want to be killed.

ALEX CLONE

It's being incinerated same thing.

SAM CLONE

Once that all of the satellites are in position you will all be gone from this world.

MANDY

I can't believe I am saying this, but the real Sam, Clover and Alex save us.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP JET MOVING LATER

In the WOOHP jet the spies and the others are heading right towards WOOGP island prison.

G.L.A.D.I.S

I have look at all of the cameras in the prison and the people are being held in the courtyard.

Victor draw Xs on each of the spies' foreheads.

ALEX

What is this for?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

To tell who is who.

SAM

Alright here's the plan. Victor uses his plant portation powers to transport the people including Mandy out from the island, while we give it our all to take down our evil selves.

Suddenly the WOOHP jet got hit by an incoming rocket making it rock.

CLOVER

What was that?

Out from the windows came in some missiles right towards the WOOHP jet.

TROY MIMZOA

Missiles are coming, they know that we are coming.

The WOOHP jet got hit by the missiles making it shake and making it fall from the sky.

JERRY

We only have 1 option right now, we have to jump for it.

CUT TO

EXT. WOOHP ISLAND PRISON COURTYARD DAYTIME

They leap out from the WOOHP jet at the missiles hit the jet making it explode. They land down right into the courtyard. The Robot Spy Clones walk towards them.

CLOVER CLONE

So you have arrived.

SAM CLONE

And you brought your weak friends.

JERRY

As the head of WOOHP and co-creator of you, I want you to stand down and set these people free, expect the baddies.

ALEX CLONE

Forget you fool, those people must be punished.

SAM

Listen to us, you don't know the difference between baddies and people who are just rude, mean, or all the above, but some people you captured are not that evil, just plain bad.

SAM CLONE

We do know that these people must be punished once and for all.

CLOVER

Over our dead bodies.

CLOVER CLONE

That will be arranged

The Robot Spy Clone's eyes glow red and go into their fighting stances.

JERRY

Prepare yourselves everyone this is the fight of our lives.

The Robot Spy Clones rush right at them. Britney throws a smoke bomb onto the ground releasing smoke from the ground. The smoke clears and Britney throws a surprise attack kick from behind Alex Clone hitting her and making her fall onto the ground. The Robot Alex Clone transform her arm into a laser blaster and fires lasers right at Britney. She dodges the attack and throws an uppercut punch right at her.

Blaine tackles Clover Clone onto the ground and Dean throws a kick right at the Sam Clone hitting her in the face. Clover Clone pushes Blaine off from her and throws an uppercut punch right at him.

BLAINE

That hurts, no wonder you're a robotic clone.

CLOVER CLONE

I am more powerful than your ex.

BLAINE

I might be an Ex of the real Clover, but I know her weakness, shopping, do you want to go shopping?

CLOVER CLONE

Um no.

BLAINE

Well worth a try.

Blaine runs up right at Clover Clone. She throws a spin hook kick right at Blaine hitting her in the face making blood to come out from his mouth. She throws a kick and punch at Blaine hitting him and making him pine against the wall. Blaine dodges a punch from her as it punches the wall and makes a hole appear on the wall.

Blaine kicks her in the chines hitting her and making her fall onto the ground. She leaps off from the ground and transform her arms into swords and swings them right at Blaine. He dodges the attack but his uniform got on his arms and legs making some blood to come out from the cuts.

BLAINE

Easy there.

CLOVER CLONE

This isn't easy, this is hard.

Clover Clone fires lasers right at Blaine hitting him and making a cut to appear on the side of his shoulder and making blood to come out from it. She wraps her robotic arms around him and throws him onto the ground.

BRITNEY

Blainy no.

ALEX CLONE

You better watch while you fight, because this will happen.

Alex Clone fires lasers out from her eyes right at Britney. Britney dodges the attack and takes out the Laser Lipstick Light Saber out from her pocket and swings it right at the Alex Clone. She dodges the attack and transform her arms into laser swords. They both clash laser swords at each other making sparks to come out from them.

Alex Clone transform her right leg into a laser cannon and fires it right at Britney hitting her in the chest making some of her spy uniform to burn off and also burning her skin.

Britney touches her skin and it stings. Alex Clone kicks Britney in the face making her noise to bleed.

BRITNEY

Ok the first time I meet Sam, Clover and Alex, I think that Alex is a great spy, but now that I am fighting you, I am so glad I am getting out my anger on you, not the real Alex, but you know what I mean.

ALEX CLONE

Could the real Alex clone do this?

Alex Clone transform her arms into a laser Gatling gun and fires lasers rapidly right at Britney. She dodges some of the laser fire, but some of the other laser fire hits her in the ankles making her fall onto the ground.

BRITNEY

No she can't, should've got rid of her years ago.

ALEX (O.S)

I knew it.

Dean dodges attacks from the Sam Clone. The Sam Clone multiplied into 4 more copies of her selves and tackles Dean onto the ground. They lifted him up into the air and shocks him. Dean screams, Stacy takes out a small robot suit out from her pocket.

STACY

Just add water growing mecha suit do your thing.

She drops a drop of water onto the small mecha suit making it grow up to 10 feet tall. She leaps into it and activates it. She runs right up towards Dean and uses the mecha suit to take off the Sam Clones off from him and throws them against the wall of the courtyard.

STACY

You lay your hands off from my Deany.

SAM CLONE

You're in love with this humanoid, no matter we won't harm your lover, just you.

Stacy fires lasers right at the Sam Clones, they dodge the attacks and fire lasers out from their eyes directly down right at Stacy. She activates her force field projection ring from her hand and reflecting a force field out from the ring. The lasers reflect down onto the ground making smoke to appear from the ground. As the smoke clears 4 more copies of Stacy in her mecha appear.

SAM CLONE

Clever human, but not as smart as the real Sam.

The Sam Clone fires lasers from her eyes right at the 4 copies of Stacy in her mecha suits and they disappear.

STACY

Should've thought this through.

The Sam Clones run right up at Stacy. Stacy fires lasers out from her mecha suit directly at them. They dodges the attacks and throws kicks at Stacy while she is in her mecha suit. She throws them all off from her and fires little missiles out from her mecha's arm directly at the Sam Clones.

They dodge the attacks and transform their arms into laser swords and cut Stacy out from her mecha making her fall onto the ground and her mecha explode. The Sam Clones shocks Stacy and making electricity come out from their hands. Stacy screams and collapsed onto the ground.

Troy pulls out his samurai sword out and goes into his stances and face off against Clover Clone. Clover Clone transform her arms into swords and charge right at Troy. Troy blocks the strikes with his samurai sword and throws a kick right at Clone Clover.

TROY MIMZOA

You snake, you're just a mean copy of my love.

CLOVER CLONE

All this time she has been a valley girl who was obsessed with shopping and she still is.

CLOVER

As if not at the moment.

CLOVER CLONE

Silence you.

Clover Clone fires lasers right from her eyes directly at Clover. Clover dodges the attack and got angry.

TROY MIMZOA

Clover, you stand down while I face off against your evil self.

CLOVER

What about me?

TROY MIMZOA

Just stick to the plan.

They clash swords against each other making sparks to come out from the swords. Troy leg sweeps Clover Clone off from her leg and swings his sword down towards her.

Clover Clone transform her left arm into a shield and blocks the attack and throws a counter attack at him. Troy blocks the counter attack judo throws Clover Clone over his shoulder and slamming her onto the ground. Clover Clone fires lasers out from her eyes hitting Troy in the shoulder causing blood to come out from it.

Clover Clone transforms her arms into laser cannons and fires lasers directly at Troy. Troy uses the blade of his samurai sword to block the attack and runs right up at Clover Clone. She uses her hands to cuts his sword in half and making Troy stumbled backwards. Clover Clone throws an uppercut punch directly at Troy hitting him and making him fly upward into the air and fall onto the ground.

CLOVER

Oh no Troy boy.

G.L.A.D.I.S

You may be robotic clones, but I am 100% robot.

G.L.A.D.I.S fires missiles out from her hands and directly at the Robot Spy Clones. The Robot Spy Clones dodges the attack and runs right at G.L.A.D.I.S. G.L.A.D.I.S projects a force field out from her hand and block the attack and throws a counter attack right at the Robot Spy Clones by firing lasers out from her eyes at the Robot Spy Clones.

The fire lasers out from their eyes and hitting G.L.A.D.I.S's laser attack and the both hit each other and they both explode. G.L.A.D.I.S fires a plasma beam out from her hands at the Robot Spy Clones. They dodge the attack and throws punches and kicks at G.L.A.D.I.S, she punches each of them off from her and transform her arms into 2 Gatling guns and fire lasers out from them.

The Robot Spy Clones reflect the laser fire off from their hands and transform their arms into laser cannons and fire laser blast out from their laser cannons hitting G.L.A.D.I.S and sending her flying right against the wall of the courtyard and crashing through it.

SAM CLONE

Now, the only ones left are you, the boy and the fool Jerry.

CLOVER

Jerry might be an eavesdropping, smart, secret keeping boss, but he is out friend and there is no way you can hurt him.

The Spies transform into their Heavy Impact Protect Battle Armor, take out their Sonic Hearing and Disabling Ear buds, put on their one punch gloves and weld their Woohpatium Samurai Sword and go into their fighting stances.

SAM

Here we go.

Jerry and Victor came up to the people, the prisoners and Mandy.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Alright it's time to return the people back where they belong.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to lift the regular people and Mandy into the air. Then he uses his plant manipulation powers to grow a giant plant and suck the people and Mandy into it.

JERRY

That take cares of that, now we can help Sam, Clover and Alex.

The Spies and the Robot Spy Clones clash against each other. The Spies throw their one punch gloves at their evil robot counter parts and they did the same thing making their fist to collide with each other and making a giant wave to appear out from nowhere and causing the ground to crack and making the Spies armor to fly off from them.

CLOVER

So much for the Heavy impact protection battle armor.

CLOVER CLONE

Here is more heavy impacts.

Clover Clone fires lasers out from her eyes right at Clover. Clover reflects the laser fire off from her sword and hits back right at Clover Clone hitting her and making some of her face to be ripped in half and reveling her robot face.

CLOVER

No wonder you are a robot.

Clover throws her Flower Shape Throwing Stars at the Clover Clone hitting her and making the throwing stars to explode on impact. From the smoke Clover Clone runs right at Clover and swings her razor sharp claws at Clover cutting some parts of her spy uniform and making blood to come out from her cuts. Clover swings her sword at the Clover Clone and cutting off her arm off from her.

CLOVER CLONE

Sorry fool, robots can regenerate their limbs.

Clover Clone's arm regenerates and transforms it into a laser cannon. She fires a laser cannon and fires it right at Clover. Clover projects a force field out from her ring and reflects it right back at Clover Clone hitting her and making her fall onto the ground. She leaps off from the ground and runs right at Clover. Clover kicks Clover Clone in the face and throws an uppercut punch at her causing her body to shake on the impact of the one punch glove.

CLOVER CLONE

That glove of yours won't leave a dent on me.

Sam clashes swords with Sam Clone making sparks to come out from them. Sam leg sweeps Sam Clone off from her feet, but she leaps back onto her feet and throws a kick at Sam cutting off some of her spy uniform off from her and making a big cut to appear on her arm and making blood to come out from it.

SAM

Ahhh, alright now that is painful.

SAM CLONE

Time to feel more pain.

Sam Clone transforms her arms into missiles launches and fires missiles right at Sam. Sam swings her sword like a baseball bat and reflects the missiles off from her sword and hitting back right at Sam Clone hitting her and making the missiles to explode on impact.

From the flames come out Sam Clone relieving her robot face. She transforms her arm into a mace and swings it right at Sam. Sam blocks the attack with her one punch glove making the mace to explode and pieces to fly right into Sam's arm and face.

SAM

(screams in pain)

Ahh, that hurts.

SAM CLONE

It supposed to hurt, I plan it before ours battle.

Sam Clone knees Sam in the chest and throws a hammer fist down onto Sam's back. Sam uses her sword to cut Sam Clone in the chest and lifted her up into the air and throws her onto the ground.

Sam Clone transforms her arm into a laser sword and cuts Sam's sword in half. Sam takes out her Lipstick Laser Light Saber out from her pocket and they both clash laser swords against each other and Sam throws a sidekick at Sam Clone hitting her in the face and then throws another kick at her hitting her in the face again.

SAM CLONE

You call that powers, this is power.

Sam Clone grow her right arm and throws a punch at Sam hitting her and making her to be pushed back and making her skid across the ground. Sam fires a missiles from her Missile Launching Heal Boot right at Sam Clone hitting her in the chest and making her stumbled backwards.

SAM CLONE

You have a lot of kick in you, no matter you'll still fall.

Alex throws a punch right at Alex Clone hitting her in the face making some of her face to peel off from it. Alex Clone rips off her face to revel her robot face. She fires lasers from her eyes right at Alex hitting her and making a cut to appear on her shoulder.

Alex got mad and swings her sword right at Alex Clone. Alex Clone caught the sword and throws pulls it out from Alex's hand and throws a kick at her hitting her and making a cut to appear on Alex's body and blood comes out from it.

ALEX

Now that hurts, and now it's my turn to hurt you.

Alex leaps into the air and fires missiles out from her missiles launching heal boot and hitting Alex Clone and making her fall right onto the ground. Alex Clone leaps off from the ground and transforms her hands into buzz saws and swings them right at Alex.

Alex leaps backwards to dodge the attacks. She takes out her Lipstick Laser Light Saber and activates it and uses it to cut off the buzz saw hands off from Alex Clone and throws a flying jump kick at Alex Clone hitting her and making her roll over backwards and hit against the wall.

He arms regenerate and fires lasers out from her eyes and hit Alex in the legs making her kneel onto the ground. Alex throws her samurai sword right at Alex Clone pinning it in the chest. Alex Clone pulls out the sword out from her chest and snaps it in half with 1 hand. She runs right up at Alex and throws a punch at her in the face making blood to come out from her mouth and noise.

ALEX CLONE

Don't you think that, you can with stand against us?

Clover Clone blocks a punch from Clover and judo throws her onto the ground.

CLOVER CLONE

Your skills are weak.

Clover Clone fires lasers right from her eyes directly at Clover. Clover dodges the attack and throws throwing stars right at Clover Clone and making the throwing stars to explode on her on impact. Clover Clone walks through the smoke and runs directly at Clover. Clover throws an uppercut punch at her hitting her in the face and making her fly upward into the air.

Clover Clone transforms her arms into grappling hooks and throws them onto the ground and pulls herself right down directly at Clover and kicking her right into the ground.

SAM CLONE

But our skills are as tough as nails.

Sam Clone fires missiles out from her finger tips directly at Sam. Sam dodges the missile fire at it hits against the watch tower of the prison. The watch tower split in half and falls right directly onto the prisoners. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to make roots pop out from the ground and uses them to lift up the tower up into the air and throws it out from the prison.

JERRY

That was a close one.

ALEX CLONE

And now the end is here for the prisoners of all of WOOHP to end.

SAM CLONE

She's right, the satellites are now in position, now they can use their full power to incinerate all of the prisoners here.

A shine of light came from the sky and a laser blast came down from the sky. Everyone look up in the air and see the laser blast came down directly towards them.

TROY MIMZOA

Oh no.

BLAINE

A giant laser blast is coming down from the sky.

BRITNEY

But we are too weak from the fight.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I will reflect the laser blast.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to grow the Mirror, Mirror-o-rumbus a giant plant made out of mirrors grow out from the ground and uses it to reflect the laser blast off from it and blast it right back into space.

CUT TO

EXT. OUTERSPACE

The Laser blast comes directly towards the satellites hitting them and making them explode.

BACK TO SCENE

SAM CLONE

So the boy foils our plans, no matter we can still defeat you.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh yeah, time for round 2, but this time I am completely going to destroy you copycats.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to wrap strong roots around the Robot Spy Clones. Victor transform into his Vanderfleet Force Mode and fires Nature's Wrath blast at them. The Robot Spy Clones scream at some of their robot metal rips off from them.

THE ROBOT SPY CLONES

(together)

We won't give up.

The Spies struggle to stand up off from the ground. Blaine, Britney, Dean, Stacy and Troy came to their aid and they help them up off from the ground. G.L.A.D.I.S flies into the air and lands down back into the courtyard.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Can't hold on much longer.

JERRY

Quickly take out your WOOHPzokas and put set them to maximum power.

The Spies, Britney, Blaine, Dean, Stacy and Troy take out their WOOHPzokas, set them to maximum and fire them right at the Robot Spy Clones.

The Robot Spy Clones scream in pain from the blast and more of their parts come off from them.

THE ROBOT SPY CLONES

(together)

No matter what thing you fire at us, we shall not lose.

JERRY

Sorry, but robots can't replace the originals.

G.L.A.D.I.S transforms her arms into giant laser cannons and fires them right at the Robot Spy Clones causing an explosion to come out from nowhere at them and incinerating the Robot Spy Clones into ash.

The Spies collapse onto the ground in relief.

SAM

It's over, it's all over.

CLOVER

Good thing, that clone of mine is not what I think of.

ALEX

What do you think a clone of yours will look like?

CLOVER

Something with a little bit more me inside.

Everyone laugh.

FADE TO

INT. WOOHP'S INFIRMARY EVENING LATER

Back in the WOOHP infirmary the Spies are having their injures treated, with bandages wrap around their injures and they have band aids on their body.

SAM

And now what do you learn from all of this?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Never use WOOHP technology to clone ourselves.

ALEX

Nor to make our clones evil.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Speaking of cloning, could you clone Ms. Vanderfleet.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

As if, one mom is quite enough.

JERRY

After that experience we have, I am not cloning anyone else anytime soon.

PENNY VENTOR

(ask)

But what about the people who are kidnapped by them?

CLOVER

They have their memories erased from all of this, including Mandy's.

TROY MIMZOA

And now, with all of this behind us, I am glad to only one Clover.

CLOVER

Oh Troy boy.

SAM

And the best part is our evil spy clones are gone forever.

FADE TO

EXT. WOOHP ISLAND PRISON EVENING SUNSET

At the WOOHP Island prison, some workers are working on repairing the wall of the courtyard.

In the water some of the ashes from the Robot Spy Clones drifted out to sea. Suddenly the glow red and reassembles.

THE END ?


End file.
